swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanthus Sen-Syn (character)
Xanthus Sen-Syn is a player character situated on the Tarquinas server for Star Wars Galaxies. He can be considered a veteran, as he has been online (for the most part) the entire five years of the game’s existence. Xanthus is currently an lvl 81 Jedi Knight with leanings towards the Imperial Faction. Xanthus is married to RL wife’s player character Isadora Darkmist. BIOGRAPHY Xanthus Sen-Syn is an orphan from the world of Sethra. The last member of his race, he set out into the galaxy to learn the reason for his family’s death and the death of his people. Leaving his surrogate father, a Twi’lek named Qev Sonuna; a slight detour by Empire sees his journey making an interesting start. After his transport is seized, he received a free ticket for the planet Tatooine, destination the city of Mos Eisley. Not long after his arrival Xanthus committed himself to living on Tatooine, and angered for his inability to seek answers, take out this rage by hunting Jawas. On a whim, Xanthus decided to risk the journey to Wayfar to try to find Jabba’s palace. The trip to Wayfar was perilous, but he made it in one piece. On the way, he killed a thug and found an interesting artifact on his corpse called The Eyes of Mesra. Work at Jabba’s palace proved tougher than he realized and was forced to leave. Curious about Tatooine sites, he journeyed into the Jundland Wastes in search of the infamous Pit of Carkoon, never finding it he stumbled upon an empty home. Feeling a strong presence inside, he later learns from Imperial sources that was the residence of former Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. While exploring Tatooine during those early months Xanthus would make numerous acquaintances including Streen, Lora Jae, Radzar, Oche Wavingrunner, a Wookiee medic named Shaftrammer and he has his first encounter with a Wookiee named Rorror and a human female named Molienquient Everlost. Later, Xanthus gained a new mentor named Martok Azure who taught him, among other things, how to survive this harsh environment. Including a trick to hunting Banthas alone. Eventually feeling more skilled Xanthus offered his services to Jabba again and proved to be a valuable asset. Later he journeyed to Naboo and discovered the location of the personal retreat for the Emperor. Having already secretly enlisted into the Empire’s service, this trespass was overlooked and he gained the favor of numerous high-ranking members of the Empire by running personal errands for them. As the months passed, Xanthus encountered a woman named Xendra Xiin and as the friendship progressed, they seemed to fall in love. This would not be the case due to Xendra’s sudden and mysterious disappearance after Xanthus appeared to get too close. Feeling dejected Xanthus retreated from his close circle of friends and resumed his personal quest. Eventually things changed again, first Xanthus acquired a mount from a woman named StormyWeather (a nickname he assumed). The Kaadu is named “Stormy” in her honor. Then Martok returned to help guide Xanthus again, convincing him to move from Tatooine to Dantooine to be close to a guild known as Oasis. I am welcomed by various members of Oasis, including the mayor Rittik Ren, but it is not meant to last. Political in-fighting causes the destruction of Crystal Oasis (at least temporarily) but the heart of the guild never recovers and most depart. Founders Celadori and Teraste, as well as Martok become casualties in the revolution. It is at this time that Martok says a fond farewell to Xanthus; he decides to go underground and vanish from authorities. Xanthus returned to Tatooine and lives within the city limits of his friend Oche’s town of Wayport, which has been recognized some weeks back. This change does not last as Oche vanishes quickly, Xanthus suspecting that the Empire wishes to speak with him. As Wayport was leveled, Xanthus opted to return to Dantooine, but relocated closer to a small mining outpost. Time moved forward and Xanthus entered a routine. Risking the ire of Jabba, he assisted in a mission to acquire the Sword of Rantok, only to deliver a copy and keep the original for himself. Other work at the Darklighter Estate resulted in a Polished Krayt Dragon Skull. Despite efforts to keep to himself, new friends were formed on Dantooine, largely in part of the efforts of Rorror. Those included Maelen, Sakai, Lavender, Tairu, Scry, Chuey, Navarre among others. As is always the case, Xanthus moving to the new town of Tempest was followed shortly thereafter by a faction war between the three guilds, which had founded the town with peaceful intentions. Quickly absolving himself of the machinations, he left the town to settle back in his original location. The eventual result of this guild war is unknown to Xanthus, nor the outcome of two of the three guilds; VNV (Victory not Vengeance), ARC Light, but he was informed by TEF (Tempest Elite Force) creator Rorror that it would be disbanded. Sensing that he was growing stronger with the Force, Xanthus decided to broaden his horizons. Extensive travel across the galaxy and meaningful contemplation proved the right course. Never knowing that he was indeed Force sensitive, this self-reflection allowed it to grow stronger within himself. Not oblivious either, a mysterious Old Man approached Xanthus, asking for help. Xanthus was given a crystal to keep for safety sake and was promptly attacked by Mercs whom were in fact members of a group calling themselves Sith Shadows. Defending himself from their attempts to steal the Force Crystal, this path eventually led to the planet of Dathomir, and the Lost Village of Aurilla. Aiding the villagers in their time of need, Xanthus was repaid with formal training in the ways of the Jedi. Xanthus would eventually take that knowledge to heart and steady his impulsive nature. The years passed and Xanthus withdrew from the galaxy, both in hiding from Imperial agents who might use him and to study the ways of the Jedi. When finally re-surfacing, Xanthus willingly returned to Imperial service. Choosing serving the Empire over death as a Jedi traitor. While visiting the planet Rori on assignment, he would meet someone that would change his entire outlook on life. An up and coming artisan named Isadora Darkmist. Offering to aid her with a job, they travel to Naboo as part of the assignment. In the time they spend together, the two get to know each other better. They learn that they are the same age, have similar life philosophies and a penchant for being alone. Xanthus clearly likes her upon this first meeting and offers any help in the future. Opening travel to Kashyyyk up to the galaxy, Xanthus takes it upon him to visit and experiences many interesting adventures on the Wookiee homeworld. Among them the quests of Kerritamba village, expeditions along the Rryatt Trail and the Myydril Caves. While not concerned with his professional life and after a long debate with himself, Xanthus decided to pursue a romantic relationship with Isadora. Knowing that she held rebel sympathies, he risked angering his Imperial overseers and eventually married her on Naboo, at the Royal Palace. Following that, the two opted to vanish from galactic affairs for a time and after a year’s worth of hiding, only recently have returned. For now, Xanthus has resolved to resume his personal quest, find new adventures and follow the ways of the Jedi. PERSONALITY Xanthus has an even temperament, coupled with a strong distrust of people. He typically prefers to work alone, though is quite loyal when someone proves to be equally so in return. Occasionally he is generous to a stranger, and often amuses others with his sardonic style of wit. By nature, he is phlegmatic in disposition and less likely to pick a side, in its place remain more neutral, and come to the aid of whomever he thinks is more deserving. EQUIPMENT Xanthus has used a wide array of weapons over the years. Currently he is equipped with several fourth generation lightsabers. In the past while training as a Bounty Hunter, Xanthus preferred lightning guns over the varying weapons used by that profession. He would almost purchase exclusively his arsenal at Madar Co. weapons firm. BEHIND THE SCENES Xanthus Sen-Syn is the primary character for SWG player S. Raymond Dee. Xanthus officially came online June 28, 2003 and for the first 6 months was the exclusive character played. An alt on Sunrunner server named Ko’na Tevura would appear later as Xanthus’ life began to stagnate. His name derives from two spec Star Wars characters written by his creator on projects Raymond writes in his spare time. Using a single source Xanthus came from a Sith Lord named Darth Xanthus, while the familial name Sen-Syn for a Light Jedi named Vel Sen-Syn. Married in RL to another player Isadora Darkmist, Raymond met Isadora on her first day and from there they slowly developed a romantic relationship, which has led to marriage and a daughter born in 2008. We incorporated our RL marriage into the game by marrying on Naboo at the Royal Palace. Initially Xanthus was not to become a Jedi character as the Bounty Hunter profession appealed to his creator much more. When the Jedi system was revamped, and the Village of Aurilla quests were formed, it was decided that Jedi might prove interesting, as Bounty Hunter was by then quite tedious an occupation. As expressed by his wife, the bio written in the character profile is quite similar to others who inspire to use prose skills in their game play. The vengeful orphan scenario as Raymond likes to call it seems to be quite popular. Category: Player Characters